


Follow Through

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga sometimes lets his mouth get ahead of his brain, but sometimes that returns good results. In this case, it gives Oikawa and Iwaizumi the opportunity to ask him to join them.</p><p>Plot what plot threesome porn. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4561413">Switch</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> a much belated bday fic for [ne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/pseuds/Paltita) sorry it's not _quite_ what you asked for but i hope it's good enough!

Suga's day has been long but satisfying, and he's looking forward to curling up with some music and a book. As he enters his apartment, he notes an extra pair of shoes sitting next to Oikawa's and shifts them into a better line then places his own next to them.

He drops his keys onto the table as he passes. "Oikawa? Do you have company, I saw the shoe-" he breaks off. He breaks off because Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in the middle of the rug in the living area of the apartment. Naked. "Um," he says and he can feel colour rising to his face.

"I hate you," Iwaizumi says, flopping backwards onto the floor.

Suga stands frozen.

"Can I help you, Suga-chan?" Oikawa asks, startling Suga into speech.

"Can I..." he trails off, trying to make his face cooperate into a smile but he knows it comes off as forced. He refuses to knock when coming into his own apartment, but he doesn't like interrupting things when Iwaizumi isn't in town often. He shakes off his half thought of 'Can I join you?', retrieving his keys from the table again. "I'll be back in an hour, so you can-"

Oikawa interrupts him. "Stay," he says, while Hajime bores holes in the back of his head. Suga isn't entirely sure how Oikawa's brain has stayed in all these years.

"Are you sure?" Suga asks, hoping he doesn't sound like he's begging. He would like to stay. The muscles in Oikawa's back and shoulders are defined, his ass is tight and Iwaizumi, well, he's an athlete as well, though Suga doesn't allow himself to look over him. They're both attractive, and any chance to get between them is one Suga will take.

"Don't see why not," Hajime says. A surprised smile slips onto Suga's lips.

"Please do, Suga-chan, we want you to," Oikawa says, and motions for him to move closer.

Suga places his keys back on the table and pulls off his gloves. "Where do you want me?" he asks, trying not to sound quite as thrilled and relieved as he is.

The grin that tugs at Oikawa's lips makes his heart leap. Suga knows that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are comfortable with each other in a way that isn't obvious from the outside looking in, separate from their crystal clear love, but Suga has caught Oikawa looking at the photo of him and Iwaizumi that he keeps next to their TV, and seen the soft look that takes over when he does. He's honoured that they didn't have to think for a moment before they agreed to include him.

"Wherever you're comfortable with, Suga-chan."

That doesn't narrow anything down at all. He puts his hands on his hips as he looks over the two of them, assessing what would be the best approach. "Maybe we should take care of Iwaizumi-san, first?" he asks. Iwaizumi is still splayed on his back, skin shiny with sweat and he's holding onto Oikawa's wrist, though, thankfully, that's their only contact since Oikawa pulled out when they started talking.

Iwaizumi groans, it's sexy, though he clearly doesn't intend it to be from the exasperated expression that vanishes under his hands as he presses them over his face.

"You have the best ideas, Suga-chan," Oikawa says, turning his grin on Iwaizumi. He leans over to kiss him, pressing it to just above his navel.

"I'll..." Suga says, and leaves them to their kissing for a moment as he collects his favourite lube and condoms from his room.

Oikawa is fingering Iwaizumi by the time he gets back, kissing at his hipbones as he teases him open further. Suga lets out a soft sigh at the sight. It's beautiful, really, just how much love there is between them. No one who knows them could ever doubt that they love each other, even with all the yelling and teasing and things lobbed at Oikawa's head.

Suga places his items on the floor beside them and kisses at the turn of Oikawa's neck, just as a start.

"Suga-chan, I thought we were going to do Iwa-chan?"

Suga laughs, just a little, then kisses up under Oikawa's ear. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Oikawa keeps his fingers moving inside Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi arches into it, pushing down on his fingers. Suga wrinkles his nose when he sees the bottle of lube they're using. "Strawberry?"

"That a problem, Suga-chan?"

"No," he says, even though strawberry is a problem. He supposes he'll just make sure he sticks to his own, though strawberry lube has probably never so much as seen a real strawberry. "I just prefer my own."

Oikawa laughs and would have said something offensive no doubt, but Iwaizumi cuts him off before he can. "Do you two always have these issues concentrating?"

With another laugh, Oikawa kisses him, long and slow. Suga finds the buttons of his shirt as he watches. It's the good kind of kiss, he thinks, the kind that tastes sweet and lovely and... tingles, for lack of a better word. And Suga is a touch embarrassed to notice that just watching that is getting him wound up. His voyeuristic streak is going to get him in trouble one of these days. He undoes the last button of his shirt and discards it off to the side.

Oikawa picks up moving his fingers inside Iwaizumi again, slow and teasing.

"Would it be okay if I was the one to..." It's no secret how much he gets around, at this point sex is Suga's favourite hobby, but he still prefers to let other people confirm what they want before he takes advantage, it's always simpler to let people come to him.

"Of course," Oikawa says shifting back and slipping his fingers out of Iwaizumi with one last push to hit his prostate and make him moan.

Suga's breath catches at that sound, he can't wait to draw ones just like it out of Iwaizumi.

Suga drops the rest of his clothes off in a heap, only breaking his eyes away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi to undo the clasp of his belt. "Shall I do the honours?" Oikawa asks, holding up a condom between his fingers like it's a playing card he's a moment away from setting down on the table for a win.

Suga ducks in towards him, places a kiss on his cheek. "No thank you, Tooru," he says, keeping his voice kind, not realising until Oikawa stiffens - back straight and dick comically to attention - that he used his given name. "Is that-"

"It's hot," Iwaizumi says, interrupting him. Suga catches a flash of a grin under Iwaizumi's arm. "Asshole's probably wishing he'd talked you into fucking him first now."

"Boo, Iwa-chan is no fun!" Oikawa says. "Let Suga-chan figure out some things on his own."

Suga laughs this time. "Hints _do_ smooth things along," he points out and takes the condom from between Oikawa's fingers. He wraps his hand around his dick and goes to work himself up properly but Oikawa bats his hand away.

"Suga-chan doesn't need to do that for himself," he says, sounding as fond as he does when he talks about Iwaizumi.

"Okay," Suga says, mostly to say _something_. He doesn't enjoy giving up pieces of his control like that, but he'll relent when he's the intruder in the situation. Oikawa's eyes flick down to his lips and Suga takes that as permission to press his and Oikawa's together. Oikawa, it turns out, is a terrible kisser. Looking at his kiss with Iwaizumi didn't show it from the outside, but he's too hesitant and too forceful for this. When he catches Suga's bottom lip, Suga decides he's had enough, and moves Oikawa by the back of his neck downwards so he can nip and suck at other pieces of skin that he won't mutilate as easily.

"Sorry I didn't warn you," Iwaizumi says. He's not looking as turned on as he was, but it won't take long to build that up again.

While Oikawa's kisses mightn't have helped, his mouth drifting over to the skin underneath Suga's ear, and all across his neck and collar do, and he rolls the condom onto himself. Iwaizumi removes his arm from over his eyes when Suga opens the packet and sits up, staring at Suga's dick like it's a meal. It's a little unnerving, but nothing he can't handle.

"Are you ready, Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi clears his throat and nods. "If you're calling that ass Tooru, you should call me Hajime."

Oikawa draws a sharp intake of breath. Suga doesn't address him, it's not up to him what he calls Iwaizumi.

"Okay, Hajime, I will."

Iwaizumi nods again, and shifts closer, moving so he's straddling Suga, and then sinking down onto his dick.

"You two make a pretty picture," Oikawa says, awe in his voice.

"Thanks," Iwaizumi says. His voice is rough and low, filled with humour. Suga was a worried that Iwaizumi was too loyal, too much _Oikawa's_ to let Suga take him, do him, make him feel as amazing as Suga knows he can, but that worry vanishes with Iwaizumi's thanks. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are as comfortable with each other as it's possible to be.

"Do you want to ride me, Iwa- Hajime?" Suga's cheeks gain colour from his slip up, but as Iwaizumi starts moving without commenting on it, he doesn't think Iwaizumi even registered that he said anything worth commenting on.

They shift together, Suga bucking his hips and Iwaizumi pushing down and raising himself up, clearly loving it, finding the right angle to hit the spot inside him that makes him moan, a drawn out thing that prompts sharp sounds from Oikawa. Oikawa sits next to them, touching and kissing at Iwaizumi's shoulder, Suga's chest and forehead, wherever he can get without stopping their movement and disrupting their rhythm.

"You're beautiful, Suga-chan," Oikawa says after one kiss. Suga's too busy with his hands on Iwaizumi's hips, pulling them down and raising them up so that they can build the pace, to reply but he thinks Oikawa knows what he would have said anyway.

As Suga can feel himself growing close, his body telling him that it's on the brink of having too much but still needs _more_ , Oikawa presses up behind Iwaizumi, wrapping his hand around Iwaizumi's dick, mouthing at his neck. Suga bites the inside of his lip to regain a fraction of himself, keep this going for as long as he can, bring Iwaizumi as close as he can.

Oikawa mumbles words into Iwaizumi's ear, Suga tries not to listen - they're not meant for him - but it's hard not to catch some of them. He makes comments about how good Iwaizumi is, how perfect he looks, how no one has looked as hot as him before.

"I have to agree," Suga says, because his mind isn't entirely here, but taken away by pleasure as Iwaizumi squeezes down making pressure and pleasure coil below his stomach.

Iwaizumi twists so he can bring his mouth together with Oikawa's. Another day - if they let him in again - Suga will try to see if there's some technique to kissing Oikawa, because Iwaizumi wouldn't do that unless he likes it.

They build their pace, Suga pushing up and Iwaizumi riding him, hearts beating faster and Oikawa egging them on. He talks to Suga now as well. Tells him he's as hot as Iwaizumi, how he's good at this - like Suga doesn't already know that - how they're going to fuck until he comes and then Oikawa's going to fuck him until he's wrung out and exhausted but as satisfied as it's possible to be.

Iwaizumi comes before he does, which is unsurprising when Oikawa was fucking him before, and Suga's making sure they hit the best angle with every thrust. He ducks his head and curls his spine, sagging over Suga as he comes between them, Oikawa pumping his hand on his dick through it. He keeps riding Suga, though their rhythm is gone.

Suga's lip is between his teeth when he does come, world flashing hot and his mind vanishing in the moment. He vaguely registers Iwaizumi kissing him as he rides him through it, though he must be overstimulated and shaky by now. Suga does his best to kiss back, he thinks he might have broken the skin inside his lip but if Iwaizumi minds the taste it's not enough to stop. Oikawa's mouth is on him too, hot and wet and somehow everywhere at once. Suga had hoped to last longer but as Iwaizumi lifts up and rests beside him, he thinks he managed well enough for today.

He feels rather like the meat from a sandwich as Iwaizumi lays a hand across his stomach and Oikawa presses up against his other side.

Suga blinks and frowns, turning to Oikawa. "Do you want me to take care of you?" he asks, it would only be polite.

Oikawa hums and shakes his head, pressing a kiss to a patch of red skin on the curve of Suga's neck that will no doubt sport a bruise tomorrow. "I'm happy like this, Suga-chan."

"He is," Iwaizumi confirms. "Half the time he tells me to get off before he gets close."

With Oikawa pressed against him, not even fabric separating them, Suga can feel it when he flinches. "You make that sounds like a bad thing, Iwa-chan." He's pouting. Suga reaches a hand up to stroke down his hair, and hopefully mollify him, if only a little.

"Course not, asshat," Iwaizumi says, there's fondness and kindness in his voice that Suga doesn't think Iwaizumi even realises is there.

"Thank you," Suga says. This was a cherry on the top of Suga's already good day.

"No need to thank us, Suga-chan. You did very well," Oikawa says. Iwaizumi nods to his other side. "We'll have you back any time."

"Careful, I might take you up on that," Suga replies, before propping himself onto one elbow so he can summon the energy to clean up.

Oikawa kisses his cheek with a grin. "Suga-chan should know better than to think we don't know he would."

Suga laughs and captures Oikawa's lips, then Iwaizumi's. "Of course, Suga-chan really should."


End file.
